


Illusory

by sommelier



Series: Umineko feels fest 2K18 [2]
Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommelier/pseuds/sommelier
Summary: A visit to the Fukuin House goes splendidly for Tohya Hachijo. Well, about as splendid as one could hope.





	Illusory

There was sadness in her face as she told him he looked a lot like his grandfather. It pained her to say so, due to Kinzo being such a sensitive subject. They were at the Fukuin House, reminiscing.

Battler - er, Tohya - remembered he was of the esteemed Ushiromiya family during these past several years. She hadn't known all the details of his suffering ( _yet_ ; she hoped he would mention it some day) but he was paralyzed from attempting to kill himself and was wheelchair bound indefinitely. It made Beato feel... sad. She worried about him all these years and here he was, talking to her as if he was a different person.

He was quiet, bored, almost lifeless. She wondered if it was painful for him, if he was suffering. She wanted to ask him so many things but didn't - no, couldn't. As he thumbed through some of the letters on the table separating them, he finally spoke.

"All of these are for me, Beato?"

She nodded. "Most of them. Others are things Ange thought you should have."

"Ange.... She looked like she didn't want to see me."

Beatrice bit her lip, unable to respond.

"I know she did. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't the case."

"Yeah, of course. You're her big brother, Bat --" She stopped herself. "Tohya."

"You can call me Battler if you want, I don't mind."

He responded flatly but Beato was unsure how to take it. "Oi, you sure?"

"Yeah. Whichever you're fine with."

Nodding slowly, she continued. "It's... It's been a while, huh Battler?"

Tohya winced internally, hoping she wouldn't notice. "Yeah. A long time has passed after all."

"How...have you been?" She had to test the waters to see what was okay to discuss and what wasn't.

"Fine. I write books with Ikuko. She's the one who found me after the incident."

"Hoh? Are --" She cut herself off yet again. "Mystery novels?"

"Yeah. Writing them, discussing them. Sometimes other books too." His eyes lit up upon the discussion of books. "And no, she... we're not together. Jealous are you?" A small smirk played across his face.

"Jealous? Mou... No.... And I wasn't even going to ask. Foolish Battler." She looked off to the side, puffing on her vape.

"Hah... Sure you aren't." It felt like old times once again somehow with just one exchange. Tohya couldn't help but feel a little lighter than he'd been when he arrived.

"Shut up, you."

Tohya - no, Battler grinned as she pouted, then laughed. "Typical Beato. Jealous of other women after all this time."

"I-I-I'm not jealous! You didn't show up on a white horse this time either. That makes twice you know." She shot back jokingly.

"I guess you didn't notice I'm in a wheelchair. I can't come for you on a white horse if I'm paralyzed."

She pouted once again knowing she'd been beaten while Battler continued to smile playfully as if he'd won the argument. "Oi, your hair is white now. Getting old already?"

"Says the woman claiming to be a thousand year old witch."

"That was years ago! I don't claim to be a thousand now I'll have you know."

"Then why do you look so old, huh? Aren't you older than I am?" He taunted.

"O-Only by a year!"

"Old woman... Almost old enough to be a grandmother."

"Yeah...well... at least I don't look like a grandfather!"

"Oi... Beato...." His expression changed into a much softer one, one with a smile.

"Hm?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"I'm glad... I'm glad you're here again. Even if you aren't really here." He put the letters he'd been holding back on the table and frowned. As soon as he blinked, she was gone and he was all alone with a box of letters.

Tears welled up in his eyes as they had done many times before. If only... if only she could be here again.

"Hey, onii-chan... You alright?" Ange had returned and sat down opposite him.

Battler chuckled. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

She took notice he was crying but thought it best to not say anything. Whatever it is, she was sure he'd talk about it one day. But for now they had a lot of catching up to do.

As Ushiromiya Battler looked to the sky for a moment, he could only imagine that Beato was having a happy time wherever she may be.


End file.
